Costume For A Gutterball
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Adric just wants experience that shouldn't be so hard...right?


He was a wanderer, a traveling nomad never staying still. Adventurous to be explored, excitement never ending and when it did he was off again. There were no rules that could tie him down and few dared to try. Still there were times he wanted to go home with a welcoming smile from loved ones. On Gallifrey that surely would not accrue, more likely they'd find some made up and downright silly crime to charge him with and throw him in some cell.

"Doctor? Are you even listening to me?" In front of him Adric was standing with his arms crossed, his emotions clear as day.

"Sorry I must have wandered off. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what Halloween was. Tegan says you dress up in costumes and ask strangers for sweets. Why?"

"Old Earth tradition. Actually it's quite a bit of fun!"

"It sounds silly to me."

"And me." Nyssa entered the room, holding a notepad in her hand staring down at.

"Ah! That's because I bet you've never been trick or treating! And I think it's about time you did! Nyssa set the coordinates please!" Another adventure was here.

"Is this right?" Nervously Adric entered the room wearing the oddest combination of clothes the Doctor had ever seen.

"The point of a Halloween costume is to dress up as someone or something, such as a clown, a doctor, as in a medical doctor, not me."

"But Tegan told me you wear crazy clothes, the crazier the better!" He was starting to whine.

"I think she was pulling your leg, come on I'll help you get this right!" The Doctor heads towards the back rooms, Adric behind.

After listening to him complain and moan about wanting his first Halloween costume to be the best ever and trying on forty different things Adric had finally selected one.

"You've got to be kidding me! A priest? Who dresses as a priest?" The Doctor bites his tongue to stop himself at lashing out at Tegan. She had to be aware her statement would shatter Adric's confidence and he'd have change for the forty first time. And with a mutter he did just that.

"Tegan could you please leave him be?" It was like being a father all over again.

"I was just messing with him! Is it my fault he's so sensitive? I think it's stupid how half the time he acts big and macho, but if you make one joke well you know what!" He knew perfectly well.

"I know he can be frustrating but please do try to give him a break. Oh by the way I do think priests can be pretty scare, at times. Shoving ideals and beliefs down your throat."

"Maybe Adric should go to the party as God."

The Doctor wish he had a camera to remember this moment, the four of them with varied degrees of smiles or smirks standing by the doors of the Tardis. Nyssa dressed in a science coat, which reminded him of Liz (not that he say anything to them), she was biology scientist. In a tights and sporting a tutu Tegan decided to go as a ballerina, even with a small tiara. Far as Adric was concerned the Doctor wasn't quite sure what he was suppose to be. Ruffled clothes, full of stains various sizes and colors and he smelt like a rotten apple. He wasn't going to dare question any of it.

"Get ready you guys!" The Doctor takes a hold of door with hand full of fake gold rings and yanks it open. His smile fades as he notices the flashing red and green everywhere and singing of Silent Night.

"Oh Doctor! You did it again!" Tegan could whine just as well.

"I thought Old Nick was a Christmas thing? Interesting." Adric steps forward the scent following.

"It is a Christmas thing Adric. Guess who messed up, again?"

"Well let's go have some eggnog!"

They appeared to be walking in a giant oblong shape around the town. What town and when the Doctor wasn't sure, but he quite enjoyed Christmas, more than the three with him seemed to.

"Cheer up guys!"

"I wanted Halloween Doctor! You promised me I could have a proper Halloween!" Whining once again Adric stops walking and plops himself down on curb with a small dusting on snow.

"And you will! You all will, but as long as were here we should enjoy it, right?' Taking a few steps closer to the Doctor; freezing and hugging herself Tegan shakes her head. "Well perhaps a change of clothes may be in order?"

"Doctor maybe we should just leave. It really would make Adric happy." Nyssa says gently.

"Fine, very well than."

Once back in the Tardis the Doctor fiddles with the controls and within a few moments the engines play their song and their off. With a soft thud they land, Adric anxiously at the door now holding a bucket to collect his goodies.

"Ok open them!" He gives the command and without hesitation Adric complies.

"No!" He throws the bucket to the ground, the Doctor watches it roll until it hits the far wall.

"Nice try but I think that has to be considered a gutterball." A small attempt to entertain and chill the atmosphere.

"What?"

"Gutterballs? Bowling? Ten pins?" Adric just stares at him. "Well maybe I should take you!"

"Like you're going to take me to see Halloween?" Finally curiosity getting the best of him the Doctor steps forward only to see a cramped horse track in the distance, no signs of holiday decorations.

"I see. Well who wants to make some wagers?"

"No!" All three scream and all the Doctor can do is laugh.


End file.
